


Stabbed in ...

by ScarsLikeVelvet



Series: A Year of Prompts [45]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), M/M, Nearly the whole pack are bad friends, Sheriff Stilinski is a Bad Parent, Tortured Stiles Stilinski, not sure how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarsLikeVelvet/pseuds/ScarsLikeVelvet
Summary: The people he had called friends since kindergarten were standing in a circle around him and watching him die slowly and in excruciating pain.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Year of Prompts [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086053
Comments: 12
Kudos: 234





	Stabbed in ...

Blood bubbled on his lips. He clawed at his throat and chest. It hurt. It hurt so much. He knew the most grievous wounds were at his back. They had tried to perform a blood eagle on him because they had seen something about it in a documentation on TV.

What they hadn't thought about was that he was human. 

One of the wolves could have survived this.

Stiles not so much.

Tears streamed down his cheeks.

The people he had called friends since kindergarten were standing in a circle around him and watching him die slowly and in excruciating pain.

Stiles' eyes were already glazing over. 

It wouldn't take long and he would take his last shuddering, bubbling breath. 

He felt so cold. He knew shock had more than set it in and he would not live long enough for help to arrive.

Something between a loud howl, growl, and scream echoed through the clearing he was in.

His sight was already too blurred, even sound was muffled. 

But he knew there was a right going on.

Someone was ripping everyone else here apart by what he could hear.

There were howls, screams of pain, and dying breaths louder than his own.

A heartbeat later silence reigned.

Only Stiles' torturous sounding breaths echoed through the clearing.

»Oh sweetheart … I'm sorry we're so late. Derek … help me«

Stiles was sure he knew that voice.

He couldn't put a name to it.

He felt people kneel by him. 

They carefully touched him. 

One buried his face against his throat.

The other held his arm up to be able to get to his side.

»I can't let you die, sweetheart. We'll try and save you, okay?«

Stiles must have nodded or blinked or whatever because the next thing he felt was even more pain.

Burning hot pain lanced through his neck and side.

Soon after soothing cool and numbness followed.

Whoever they were, they pulled his pain.

Stiles' sightless eyes fluttered shut and he gave himself over to oblivion. 

OoO

Peter and Derek carried Stiles towards the Nemeton. It was the only thing that could possibly save the human Spark. They put his body onto the stump and silently begged for the magical tree to help its guardian survive. They themselves had done what they could. 

Vines started to creep along the stump. They carefully wrapped the bloody mangled body up and a moment later the cocoon started to glow. 

For hours on end, the cocoon glowed.

Peter had called the Sheriff and told him about what had happened. Had told him about the group of teens they had ripped apart because of what they had done to Stiles. 

The Sheriff had tried to refute it. Tried to tell them that Stiles' friends, his pack would never do something like that.

Derek had told him to remotely watch what his bodycam had caught.

A moment later retching sounded from the other side of the line.

Peter told him they would take Stiles away from all of them. He didn't tell him where they would take him. He just hung up.

OoO

The first thing he realized when he woke up was that he was warm.

It felt good and he curled further up into the warmth.

The second thing was an odd thumping sound.

It was what made him open his eyes. It wasn't a heartbeat though he could hear those too. Still. He took a look around and the coloring seemed off to him.

He blinked and found the source of the thumping.

A tail … attached to his own fucking furry butt.

A whine escaped Stiles' throat and a moment later a hand rubbed gently at his side.

Stiles realized his ribs were still tender but healed.

He turned and looked at the person attached to the hand.

Peter Hale.

He blinked again and Stiles' muzzle opened up, his tongue lolling out.

He relaxed. 

Peter was safe.

A soft chuckle made Stiles look at the foot of the bed he was on.

There was his Sourwolf Derek Hale. He looked so much more at ease than Stiles had ever seen him.

Peter rubbed Stiles' ear and told him: »Go back to sleep. You still have some healing to do, baby wolf«

Stiles closed his eyes and drifted off again. His mind caught at the words baby wolf.

OoO

When he woke again he was still warm. But the thumping sound had ceased.

His chest still felt tender but so much better than he remembered.

He wanted to sit up but a warm hand gently held him down.

When Stiles looked along the arm there was Peter again.

The man smiled gently.

»Hey, baby wolf,« he greeted Stiles.

Stiles blinked and it took him a moment to realize, why he was called that.

»You gave me the bite?« he asked softly.

»Me and Derek both. It was the only chance to possibly turn and save you,« Peter responded and his finger carded through Stiles' chestnut locks. 

It felt soothing.

Stiles nodded softly and grumbled because he really wanted to cuddle up against Peter. He wanted to scent him and crawl into his lap.

»I know, cub … but as long as you haven't been cleared by our resident doctor and my co-Alpha I won't risk anything. I nearly lost you because of those …,« Peter stopped talking and closed his red glowing eyes.

Stiles nodded in understanding.

»Okay … I'll stay put … but … tell me what happened to them, please,« Stiles responded.

»Dead … all of them. The True Alpha's half-assed leadership drove his whole pack over the brink,« Peter said through clenched teeth.

»But how come I am alive? I was part of his pack,« Stiles asked.

»Were you really part of their pack? Or did they keep you around for research purposes and so you couldn't be where your magic told you to be, baby wolf?«

It wasn't Peter who asked these pointed questions.

Instead, it was Derek who stepped up to the bed and started to gently check Stiles' body for traces of injuries.

Stiles greeted him with a smile and let him do his thing. It didn't feel wrong. Instead, the baby wolf preened under his Alpha's attention.

He thought carefully about Derek's words and he had to concede he was right.

»You are right,« he muttered.

»And that is why you are still very much alive while they are dead and gone,« Derek said and scent marked Stiles.

»Welcome to the pack, cub.«

A pleased growl rumbled in Stiles' chest and after Derek indicated he was okay to move, Stiles first hugged Derek, before he climbed into Peter's lap and attached himself to the older man. He buried his nose against Peter's throat and just breathed. This here felt so right.

OoO

»Son, do you remember what happened to you?« The Sheriff asked.

Stiles eyed his father and the fact that Parrish was sitting right beside him on the other side of the interrogation room.

»I was stabbed in the back … multiple times. They stood around me and laughed while I was choking on my own blood.«

»Who?« His father pressed.

Stiles growled and a calming hand settled on his back. 

»You damned well know who, Sheriff. You have the evidence from the bodycam. So use it and don't drive your own son feral,« Derek's voice sounded calm but it vibrated with anger.

Stiles ducked his head down and leaned against his Alpha.

Peter had stayed back home because he was just as likely to rip the Sheriff apart for what he was trying to do.

»You know we do need to interview Stiles regardless …,« the Sheriff started but Deputy Parrish stopped him.

»I think this is enough, Sir. Go to your office or walk it off. I will take care of the interview,« the Hellhound said.

Grumbling the Sheriff left the room and closed the door with a bang that made everyone inside blink.

»So … tell me what you remember, Stiles,« Parrish told him after they all had settled back down.

Stiles side-eyed his Alpha who nodded and a moment later Stiles started to talk. He gave as much detail as he could without mentioning anything supernatural.

It was a lot.

When the interview finished two hours later, Stiles was exhausted. 

Derek led him out of the room and handed over a USB-stick. 

»What is this?«

»Pictures of what has been done to Stiles,« Derek said.

Without a backward glance, they left.

Stiles knew he probably wouldn't see his father for a long time. 

OoO

When they arrived back at the Pack House deep in the Preserve Peter was already waiting for them on the porch.

The Camaro hadn't pulled to a full stop yet but Stiles had already jumped out and run for Peter.

The oldest wolf in the pack wrapped the youngest in a tight hug and scented him lovingly.

»How do you feel, baby wolf?« he asked him softly.

Stiles licked Peter's chin and responded with a soft: »Better now I'm back with you, daddy creeperwolf«

Peter laughed and nudged him towards the kitchen.

He had cooked up a storm while waiting for his two pack mates.

OoO

With the interview out of the way, they were finally able to settle down into a regular routine.

Stiles had decided to not work for the Sheriff's Department since he couldn't stand to be near his father.

Instead, the young man had signed up for online classes that spanned a variety of topics. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do with his life yet.

Peter was alright with supporting him if need be till they were both dead and gone. He had enough money to literally last them a couple of lifetimes.

Derek worked as a doctor in a hospital a town over since he couldn't stand the people in Beacon Hills' ER.

Their life settled into a new routine and it took Stiles only like six months to realize Peter was courting him.

When he apologized for taking so long Peter waved it away and told him it was alright. He had been stabbed in the back one too many times and was cautious about literally everything. It was understandable. 

Derek gave them his blessing to mate and it strengthened the bonds of their little pack of three so much.

They all agreed to wait with adding to the pack.

Ever since the debacle that cost half of Stiles' graduation class their lives, they were very careful about who they let near.

And they all agreed they were good with being just three. With time there would come more people. But right now everything was as it should be.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of my very own 365 days project where I want to try and write a drabble/short story every day. Wish me luck ^.^  
> Find me on Tumblr as [Polemonium-writes](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/polemonium-writes) and cheer me on.


End file.
